


Axis

by pameytilla



Series: 2017 Winter Holidays! [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: But you can’t,you won’t believe that’s true. Because Lyon is strong, stronger than you are right now and it would take more than that to kill him, you think. You hope.





	Axis

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompt boom. 
> 
> This got a bit angsty, but that’s okay. 
> 
> I don’t own fairy tail.

Boom. the sound shakes you to your core and,   
and you’re frozen, because your friend, your brother; he’s jumped and he’s gone. Pushing himself and the threat, the bomb, over the cliff while you’re just stood there gawking.   
Boom, and he’s gone, and you can’t see him anymore and despite every rational thought you’re having is screaming that he’s gone, he’s dead. But.  
But you can’t,   
you won’t believe that’s true. Because Lyon is strong, stronger than you are right now and it would take more than that to kill him, you think. You hope. 

Next to you, the girl, Sherry is sobbing. Wailing. Wasn’t she spewing something about love earlier? She’s crying because she thinks he’s dead.   
You scream his name, not in the hopes of an answer, but in desperation as Sherry screams that “he’s dead, he’s dead,” but. But you think, you feel that it would have taken more. But still, you’re shaken, petrified of what may be, what may have happened.   
Boom,   
and you can’t see him. 

Boom, and your whole world is knocked of it’s axis.


End file.
